the problem
by icestar2014
Summary: a different view on the zoey/erik breakup. includes very mad nerd herd, a nice aphrodite, and two heart broken teens, and a secret that needs to be told. first story so please review and tell me what i should work on. i suck at summaries. please read!
1. Chapter 1

I can't believe I actually decided to come back _here,_ especially after what she did to me. But I guess I do have some friends here even if they were her friends first.

I was looking for Damien, Jack, and the Twins. So of course I went to the girls' dorm and they are there. "Hey guys. Do you remember me?"

"Erik? What are you doing here?" they all but demand.

"I'm the new drama teacher."

"That is so awesome Erik!!!! And if you hang with us you don't have to worry about Zoey." He said her name with such distaste it was hard to miss.

"Why wouldn't I have to worry about Zoey? She is your friend isn't she?" I ask confused.

"Ever since she started hanging out with that bitch," Shaunee started

"She hasn't even bothered with us." Erin finished.

"Twin I do not understand how the hell she can stand to be around the hag for so long." Shaunee said.

"Seriously, Twin, hanging out with a hag is very hazardous for your health. Not to mention your reputation." Erin commented.

"Who are you talking about?" I ask still not getting it.

"We are talking about…" Damien started but he was interrupted by laughter. Who was laughing? Why none other then my ex-girlfriends, Zoey and Aphrodite.

" Since when are they friends?" I ask shocked.

"Since you left." The Twins answered.

Zoey looked up and saw me and I swear she looked like she was going to puke. She leaned over and whispered something to Aphrodite, who looked up in response. She then whispered something back. Zoey nodded and walked over to me.

"We need to talk Erik." She said while glaring at me.

"Oh, now you want to talk. I remember we talked a lot and you still cheated on me." I said harshly as she winced.

"Well, I'm sorry I hurt you and I'm sorry I have any humanity in me which causes me to make mistakes Erik! And also you should know that this _thing_ isn't _my_ fault. It is yours, you good for nothing…" she said just as harshly.

"Zoey, you shouldn't be getting so worked up. And anyways he is _so_ not worth it. Come on Z. Do you still want to check on Persephone?" Aphrodite said gently.

"Yes I still want to check on Persephone. And your right he isn't worth it after how he treated me. Let's go, Aphrodite." She said. As they left she gave me one more cold stare and said, "Bye, Erik." Then she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

ZPOV

It was just an average day after what had happened with erik/heath/loren. Starting out in the bathroom with morning sickness and comfort from Aphrodite. Yeah, we're friends now and she doesn't hate me. Not that she is not still hateful towards me supposed "friends." They don't act to friendly to me now after what happened, but whatever. As Aphrodite so constantly reminds me, I can't get that upset or it could affect… well, never mind.

So Aphrodite and I were heading down to breakfast. "Okay, I know he was hot, but he could've shown a little more sense then _that_. Seriously, if he would just pay a little more attention to those around him you wouldn't even be in this situation. I mean, okay, he's hot but he was just plain stupid there." She said it so hatefully, that it just caused us to burst out laughing.

Then I heard the voice I wish I never had to hear again. "Since when are they friends?" Erik said looking quiet shocked.

"Since you left." The Twins said.

I thought now would be a good time to look up and, oh, not feeling so good. "Aphrodite did you see who is back?"

She looked and, damn, did she look pissed. "Are you going to talk to him?" I just nodded and walked over to him.

"We need to talk Erik." I said while glaring.

"Oh, now you want to talk. I remember we did a lot of talking and you still cheated on me." He said rather harshly. I winced.

"Well, I'm sorry I hurt you and I'm sorry I have any humanity in me which causes me to make mistakes Erik! And also you should know that this _thing_ isn't _my_ fault. It is yours, you good for nothing…" I said just as harshly.

"Zoey, you shouldn't be getting so worked up. And anyways he is _so_ not worth it. Come on Z. Do you still want to check on Persephone?" Aphrodite said gently.

"Yes, I still want to check on Persephone. And your right he isn't worth it after how he treated me. Let's go Aphrodite." I said. As we left I gave him one last cold stare. "Bye Erik." Then we were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't updated. Just got really busy. I'm not updating till I get ten reviews so if you want me to update please review!!!

EPOV

After that very disturbing encounter, I had to teach class. I know Zoey takes drama but I have yet to see her today. Well, at least during the first few classes. The students were just coming back from lunch to go to 5th hour. As the class files in, I (unfortunately) see Zoey.

"Okay, class today we are going to pick monologues to see what to you guess remember about them. I know you already study these but winter break just ended so we might as well do a review. So class, get started." I instruct. "If you need help I will be walking around the class. Alright? Begin"

As I was walking around Zoey approaches me. "May I go to the restroom professor?" she asks, not looking at me.

"Of course Zoey." I reply.

"Thank you professor." She says then leaves quickly.

She came back about five minutes later smelling kind of different but I'm not sure how. I don't have time to ask her about it because the bell rings. "Okay class don't forget to study your monologues." I say as they leave. I notice Zoey hesitates as if she wants to tell me something but then quickly walks out the door.

As I was correcting papers from one of my earlier hours I start thinking about how weird she was acting and I really wanted to know what she and Aphrodite were talking about earlier. What was my fault? And why shouldn't she be getting so worked up? And since when does Aphrodite care? Why do I feel like I'm missing a very important piece? Well, I will have to leave these questions for later because it is time for dinner. Maybe I could ask one of the other teachers. But do I really want to know what is going on?


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't been updating I just have a ton of stuff to do and a bad case of writers block. Horsemadissy I haven't thought about that. Since I don't know review and tell me if Neferet should be good or evil. Please!!!!!! Oh and any ideas you have for this story would help. Well here is the next chapter. Enjoy :).**

Zpov

Well, after that very stressful encounter with Erik, Aphrodite and I headed to the stables.

"Lenobia I have no idea what to do!!!!" I cried.

"Shush, calm down. Everything will be fine, Zoey." Lenobia said.

"Z, maybe you should tell him." Aphrodite said while I look at her incredulously.

"You have got to be kidding! You want me to tell him that he made me fucking pregnant and I didn't tell him? You want me to tell that his ex-girlfriend who cheated on him is pregnant? How do think he would take it, huh? You know what I think he will do he will take the last thing I have away from me and I can't let him do that, Aphrodite. I just can't. The baby is already the only reason I'm alive. I can't risk him being taken away." Then I just broke down sobbing.

"Z, your mood swings are not good for the baby. And there is no way in hell I will let him take the baby away from you. I can get you a lawyer if he takes it to court. And any ways what right does he have to take her away? You are the one who is carrying her, you are going to have to deliver her and raise her. So he has no right to take her away from you." Aphrodite says, actually quite nicely.

"I know but what if?" I say doubtfully.

"Zoey you shouldn't be so doubtful. Maybe Erik won't care. But Aphrodite is correct. Your mood swings are not good for your little angel. And you both should be getting to class." Lenobia said sternly.

"Yes ma'am." We say obediently.

For the rest of the day I spent alternately worrying, puking, and learning. Well, until after lunch. "Okay class today we are going to pick monologues to see what to you guess remember about them. I know you already study these but winter break just ended so we might as well do a review. So class, get started." Erik said. "If you need help I will be walking around the class. Alright? Begin."

Uh-oh. I need to get to a bathroom fast. I'm going to be sick. So I quickly approach Erik and say, "May I go to the restroom professor?" Not looking at him of course.

"Of course Zoey." He says.

"Thank you professor." I say then leave quickly. As soon as I'm out of sight I pull out my phone and text Aphrodite.

_A_

_On way to bathroom. Sick. Help?_

_Z_

The second I'm in the stall, I start puking.

"Damn Z, the place reeks. But I'm here to help." She says pulling out air freshener. I start laughing at that. "Z, it's not that damn funny! And what class are you coming from anyway?" she says asking the question I wish she wouldn't have.

"Drama. Can you believe it? Of all the rotten luck"

"Damn Z, that sucks like fucking hell." Aphrodite says.

"Ya think?" I reply sarcastically. "Well, I better get back to class."

"Bye Z." she says.

I get back to class right before it ends. "Class don't forget to study your monologues." Erik says. I hesitate think now might be the time to tell him. But decide quickly against it and then leave quickly. Well I can always tell him later. But I need food and soon.

**Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I need to know, good, bad, I don't care just review. It makes me try updating faster. Don't forget, Neferet good or evil?**


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I have major writers block. But here is the next chapter enjoy.

EPOV

At diner I was asked how my first day went and if there were any kids who need to be talked to. I of course said my day was great and nobody needs to be talked to.

I was sitting with Dragon when Anastasia said, "I feel really bad for Zoey. I mean she is only 16."

"Yes, I know. I had to have her sit out in class and she was beginning to get really good." Dragon replied.

"What are you talking about?" I ask confused.

"Right I forgot you didn't know. Zoey is pregnant." Anastasia said.

"p-p-p-pregnant?" I stutter.

"Yes. And it is such a shame too. She is really powerful." Dragon said.

I just stare. "Do any of the students know?"

"Yes, Aphrodite. She has been such a big help, as well as Lenobia." Anastasia said.

"Why doesn't she talk to her mentor?" I ask.

"Lenobia took over as her mentor after we found out." Dragon said.

"Excuse me, I have papers to correct." I quickly make up an excuse to get out of there.

"Bye"

I quickly left to go find Zoey. And when I do, it isn't going to be pretty.


	6. Chapter 6

Please review people. I have a severe case of writer's block I have no idea what should happen when Zoey and Erik have their talk. So if you have any ideas please tell me!!!!!

ZPOV

I met Aphrodite on the way to the dining hall. "Do you want to sit I their or go eat in my dorm?" she asked.

"I think we could sit at a table in the dining hall. We don't want anyone getting too suspicious now do we?" I respond.

We walk quietly into the hall, not meeting any of the eyes that immediately looked at us shocked. We quickly got our food and found an empty table to sit at.

"Are you sure this was a good idea? Because they are all staring at us." Aphrodite said.

"We would have had to come back eventually, so why not today?" I ask her.

"Good point."

After that talk we finish our meal in silence and quickly leave. On our way to the dorm we run into none other then Erik Night. By the look on his face the other teachers told him about me. Uh-oh.

"Can I talk to Zoey? Alone?" he stressed looking at Aphrodite.

"Fine." I give Aphrodite a hug and whisper into her ear, "Something tells me I am going to need a friend after this so go to my room so I can tell you what happened."

She nodded and left. I slowly turned to face what was sure to be the wrath of my ex-boyfriend.


	7. Chapter 7

EPOV

As Aphrodite walked back into the girl's dorm Zoey turned slowly to face me. As soon as she was facing me, my temper breaks. "You are pregnant and didn't care to tell me? But don't worry. I know exactly why because you are a little slut who had to go and find the next person to screw and not even care about our boyfriend!"

She tried to interrupt but I wouldn't let her. "No you slut you don't get to speak! I loved you! I loved you and what do you do? You throw it back in my face!"

Zoey finally manages to interrupt me. "The Baby is YOURS Erik!" she shouts then runs into the dorm crying.

ZPOV

After screaming that the baby is Erik's I run straight to my room where Aphrodite is waiting. Tears streaming down my face I throw myself into her arms crying.

"What did he say to you? What did that asshole say to you?" she asked me.

"He said t-th-that I-I-I was a slut and that I-I-I d-di-didn't c-ca-care about him."

"Don't listen to him. It's his fault. And I am going to give him a piece of my mind. You need to rest."

"Don't leave just yet please!" I practically wail.

"I won't you just go to sleep." She says. So I lay down and go to sleep.

**Umm I have no excuse for not updating but here is an update.**


End file.
